


Truth behind the one at the end of the roof

by Gintsukii



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Backstory, Choose Your Own Character, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2396546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gintsukii/pseuds/Gintsukii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I finally decided to make a back story or past for my character. Especially since it seems kinda fun to write this stuff. Hope you enjoy ^w^9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth behind the one at the end of the roof

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random out of nowhere drabble about my Oc and her backstory leading up to her present day self. I was really bored.

As an intelligent individual at the age of 19, before her immortality she was a scientist finding a new substance from an old city that had burnt to the ground over 500 years ago. She found in the remains of a palace that had few to little remains, i had found a jar that had an easily breakable stone on the inside that looked like it was an inactive unknown chemical. As a way to pass time for 3 years she began trying every component and chemical on earth. In her final travel to Asia she found an old chemical lab-like hut and found a matching stone, she ad put them together in the jar and shook it just a little bit and it turned into a liquid substance. She went back to her lab by 1031 and tested it on one of her elderly pet fishes that was on the brink of death and put 1 drop into the fishes mouth, it started to look like it did 8 years earlier, at it's peak of youth. She then gave it 1 more drop and it was cured of the disease it had since birth. She gave it a final 3rd drop, nothing. She then proceeded to kill the fish by cooking it, it began burning when skewered above the fire, but it revived once it was token of the wooden stick. Surprised by this, she tried killing it again, revival. It had become immortal. Astonished being the 2nd person to discover immortality, the last being that was able to make it was over a millennium ago, and the last time something of it's nature was seen, it was around 500 years ago. The jar only had consumable drops left. The girl had left the room downstairs to her upstairs testing room, but she had dropped the jar and it spilt all along the carpet, it only had 3 drops left now. Immediately in panic she swallowed the remaining 3 all at once in fear of the rest being lost. She screamed in pain and agony, the scream sound inhumane, and she passed out upon the scene. As she awoke it was as if she was 17 again, as she rose she went to the lake to gather some water. She filled up a pot with some unclean water and saw her reflection. She was horrified at what was in te reflection. Her hair had went from an average long caramel brown to silver long hair, it was almost blindingly bright, and her eyes went from hazel to tomato red. She dropped the pot and screamed until she ran out of oxygen in her lungs. She continued to try and calm down and cause suspicion of others that may see her. She refilled the pot and went back to her home and laid on her bed. She began to cry, wail, and thoughts of fear and panic began racing across the very things that will forever be her weakness: 'What if someone sees me like this?' 'What if they get a bunch of other people to kill me or worse?' 'What will happen to my life? my love? my family?' Those very thoughts terrified her as she fell asleep crying and all that awaited in her dreams were those very fears as nightmares. Waking up later on making decision that will change her life. She packed her necessaries and began her travels once again, not staying too long in a non-supernatural place in case of people getting suspicious and not suffering too much on it, and it's the very fact that she will watch people being born and watch them die and have unfathomable heavy bearings on her shoulders. For 150 years she was rejected and hated by many so in which the first 200 years of her immortality was spent in solitude and confinement. The next 100 were spent taking out stress and sadness on anything that tried attacking her. The next 600 was spent traveling without much to do, but watch history and life unfold learning magic and how to build and crate things, and earning care from others that healed her injured broken for years heart. And by 1952 she had found a little rift, in which she used magic gaps to open it and ended up in a magical and extremely dangerous place called Gensokyo which was a dimension cut off by the rest of the world hidden in Japan. She had made plenty of friends there: She helps work at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, helps the gardener in the netherworld of Gensokyo take care of the thousands of cherry blossom trees and flowers, she learns from the kappa of the mountain of faith's lakes how to build robots and things of that nature, she helps the judge of paradise with deciding on some soul's fates, she plants trees and flowers with the youkai of the sunflower fields, she eventually wandered in to the Bamboo Forest of the Lost and got lost (By now it's 1963) a stranger helped her out, turns out the female by the name of Fujiwara No Mokou was a fellow immortal human, doomed for eternity and wandered into Gensokyo by coincidence and went with Mokou to eintewi back in the forest to meet the 3 other immortal beings by now in history. Just as suspected all 5 of the people in the room were of average height and had long hair. She was introduced to Kaguya Houraisan: The immortal moon princess from the urban folk Tale of the Bamboo cutter which was back from 500AD, Eirin Yagokoro: The guardian of Kaguya and the very first person who created the elixir of immortality and practically the brain of the moon (Not literally the brain), and Keine Kamishirasawa: The half human and Half history eating beast, it is only upon a full moon she becomes a full history eating beast in which she can fully manipulate and destroy history, in which she lives on as long as history is always created. In which every week she meets up with all of them to party, she goes to Gensokyo very often after learning how to use the gaps that the boundary youkai Yukari Yakumo uses to get into the real world. (Now 1967) As of late I have met with many alternate universes, dimensions, and worlds. I spend a majority of my days travelling across the dimensions and universe's collecting knowledge and stuff. I'm quite happy since recently some friends of mine helped me build a house of my own in each main dimension I go to. It's amazing! It's like 3 stories! And it has 8 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, 1 big kitchen, a giant dining room, and a gargantuan living room! I love it! I love being able to enjoy everything in my life again!

**Author's Note:**

> (Doesn't know what to do here) *Begins randomly dancing* /OwO9/ \6OwO\


End file.
